Stopping At Nothing
by TurtleMaster341
Summary: Continuation of Won't Stop Searching, with Beast Boy gone again and the villains running loose in Jump City, the Titans must now hunt them down one by one and then find the one person whose searching started it all...Beast Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Stopping At Nothing: Chapter 1:**

Hey guys! Here's the continuation of Won't Stop Searching. This story is more action packed and full of twists and turns! Some of the chapters in this story are named after villains which will be tracked down in the story. I know if you read I Forgive You, this story is now more solo than tied together, but they still tie together. Anyhow, enough chit-chat. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"This rescue mission has turned into a saving the city, maybe even the world, mission. Listen up." said Robin.

A few days ago, Slade kidnapped Beast Boy and the Titans searched for him everywhere. When they had Beast Boy, Slade would kidnap Beast Boy again, sending the Titans on a crazy search for Beast Boy. They found him in Slade's sewer layer and they had Beast Boy, but Mumbo got Beast Boy and took him away.

Now, the Titans have had enough. Slade and the other villains must be stopped and Beast Boy must be found once again. Now, their adventure begins…

The Titans and Beast Boy's dad went up to the surface and saw that some of the city was filled with smoke.

"Alright, it's time. Titans, GO!" ordered Robin.

Beast Boy's dad went off, alone to look for Beast Boy. The other's split up into groups of two's and three's. It has begun, a great fight is about to go down.

I know short chapter, but hey it's a prologue. Anyhow don't worry, the other chapter's will be longer than this. Hope you enjoy this story in the furture. 'Til next time!

-TM341


	2. Chapter 2

**Stopping At Nothing: Chapter 2:**

Next chapter in the story. I know chapter 1 was short, like very short, but it was a prologue and I uploaded it the same I uploaded the last chapter of Won't Stop Searching. Anyhow here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Claimer: I own a few OC's.

**Chapter 2: Plasmus & Atlas**

Raven and Cyborg were running down the south streets of the city and they couldn't find anyone.

"These streets seem empty, we haven't found anyone." said Raven.

"Maybe they're in the northern part of the city." said Cyborg.

Then they saw Cinderblock and Control Freak running from Aqualad and Speedy. Then, Plasmus appeared in front of Raven and Cyborg.

"I don't think so." said Raven.

"Let's get him." said Cyborg.

Raven and Cyborg charged for Plasmus. Plasmus attacked by spitting his slime at Raven. She was stuck in the goo. Cyborg broke her free and shot Plasmus with his laser cannon. It didn't hurt the villain, just went through him. Raven shot out a black beam at him. It hit, but he rejoined and pulled out a sewage pipe and let the sewage and plasma flow out at the two Titans. Raven picked up Cyborg and threw him at Plasmus. Cyborg shot out his missiles from his shoulders and Plasmus exploded. His small piles if slime formed into smaller versions of Plasmus. They fought off the small versions to prevent them from joining together to recreate Plasmus's original form. Raven grabed a few of them and threw them at a building. They splattered and then joined together. Cyborg shot more missiles and the other little Plasmus's exploded. They rejoined the other one and they recreated Plasmus.

"Why is it that we get stick fighting _this_ villain? Of all the villains out there." complained Cyborg.

"Maybe we need someone else to help." Raven said.

"Like who?"

"I don't know anybody!"

"I have just the person."

Raven pulled out her communicator and called one of the Titans. Cyborg kept fighting Plasmus, but it was barely effective. Then, Argent appeared and made a battering ram and hit Plasmus and Plasmus split in half. Argent then created a shield and smashed one of Plasmus's halves into the ground. When she removed it, the half was gone. The other half sprouted legs and arms and grabbed a pipe in the ground and drank the sewage and slime. Plasmus grew and grew, and grew.

"He's huge!" said Argent.

"But we can still beat him, now with you around Argent." said Cyborg.

"Perhaps," said a voice from behind, "but can you defeat me?"

The Titans turned around and saw that it was Atlas, the robot from Cyborg's video game.

"Alright tough guy, I've beaten you before, and I swear I will do it again. Girls, take Plasmus, I'll take Atlas." ordered Cyborg.

The girls nodded and attacked Plasmus. Cyborg charged for Atlas and threw him to the wall. Atlas retaliated and grabbed Cyborg's arm and smashed him against the ground. Atlas then picked him up, and threw him at Argent.

"I thought you always wanted a fair fight!" said Raven.

"Yes well, I've learned that not everything is fair." replied Atlas.

"Well then, get ready. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Raven levitated a car and launched it at Atlas. Atlas caught the car and threw it back. Raven dodged the car and shot out a black beam. Atlas was pushed back and fell on his back. Raven levitated him high in the sky and dropped him. He fell, head first, to the ground. He was unconscious, for now. Raven then went to go help Cyborg and Argent fight Plasmus. Plasmus trapped Cyborg in one of the slime bumps on his head. Raven shot out another black beam at him. Argent created a iron girder and hit Plasmus in the head, having Cyborg flying out of his head. He landed on his feet. He shot out a laser out of his cannon and hit Plasmus in the face. Plasmus exploded, his pieces falling everywhere. Raven picked up all of the pieces. She flew up to take him far away. Before she could a piece of the road hit her and she fell, along with Plasmus's pieces.

"Raven!" yelled Cyborg.

Argent created a big shield and she caught Raven. Plasmus's pieces fell down into the sewer. Atlas came from behind and punched Argent and she went flying into one of the buildings. Cyborg punched Atlas and Atlas fell back. Cyborg shot out missiles at Atlas and they exploded on him. When the smoke cleared, Atlas was lying there, burned and unconscious. Cyborg and Raven, who regained consciousness, went to check on Argent. She was okay. She got up and they saw that Atlas was gone.

"Crap! Now what?" asked Cyborg.

"We need to find another villain for the time being." replied Raven.

"Right."

They began to walk but were stopped by what seemed like and earthquake. The road split a little and out of it came out a bigger and uglier Plasmus.

"Found one." said Argent.

"He'll do, again." said Raven.

Plasmus attacked by sending out some of his slime tentacles out of his body. One grabbed Argent and threw her at Cyborg. Raven threw a car at Plasmus. It collided with him and his arm came off. It regenerated. Plasmus was now on a rampage. Sending tentacles everywhere. Cyborg and the girls hid behind a broken wall.

"What do we do? We can't seem to get rid of this guy." said Cyborg.

"Maybe I can reach the man inside." suggested Raven.

"Okay, we'll go with that."

"You guys distract him and when there's an opening, I'll get the man inside out."

"Sounds like a plan, eh?" said Atlas.

The Titans jumped at how Atlas came out of nowhere. Atlas grabbed Raven and threw her at Plasmus. Plasmus absorbed her.

"Raven!" yelled Cyborg.

Atlas then grabbed Cyborg and ripped his left arm off.

"AAAGGGHHH!" he yelled in pain.

"Cyborg!" said Argent.

She created another iron girder and hit Atlas, sending him towards the wall. Atlas then got up and charged for Argent. She created a shield and Atlas crashed into it. He put a hand to his head and stepped back.

"I guess I underestimated you." said Atlas.

"You should have thought about that before messing with me." Argent said.

Atlas charged at her and she flew to the wall. Cyborg punched Atlas with his other arm and Atlas was pushed back. Cyborg then turned around and hot out his hand and it went inside Plasmus. When it came back, Raven was pulled out. She levitated Plasmus and threw him at Atlas. Atlas was absorbed into Plasmus. Plasmus spit Atlas out at the Titans. They jumped out of the way. Raven picked up Atlas and threw him at the wall. Cyborg shot out missiles and Argent created a steel box when the missiles were close enough, Argent placed the box over Plasmus and the oncoming missiles. A great explosion sounded in the box. Argent moved the box up and Plasmus was splattered in the box. Agrent closed the box and threw it at Atlas. It hit him and him and the box went through the wall. Cyborg, Raven, and Argent went to see if they were finally down, but when they arrived, Atlas threw a big piece of the road at them. They fell back and the Titans were covered with bricks. Atlas then grabbed the box and ran off with it. A few hours passed and then, the Titans got out of the pile of rubble. They saw that the villains were gone.

"Damn!" said Cyborg.

"We have to track them down." said Argent.

"Don't worry we'll be seeing them soon." said Raven.

"How do you know?"

" The city is being overrun by nearly all the villains the Titans have fought. Do you really think we won't see them again?"

"True, so we just go and track down other villains?"

"Yeah, and next time, we'll get them, for sure."

"Right."

The three went off to the eastern part of the city. They may have lost this one, but they'll make sure that next time, they'll take the villains down…

**That's it for Chapter 2! Hope you like the story so far. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next update! 'Til next time! See ya!**

**-TM341**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stopping At Nothing: Chapter 3:**

Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Every chapter is just another dose of fighting. Well, you know, leave reviews, good or bad, and keep coming back for more! Now, without further ado…ENJOY!

**Chapter 3: Killer Moth, Kitten, & Master of Games**

Robin and Starfire were running along the eastern side of the city. They searched every corner until they ran into Killer Moth.

"Killer Moth." said Robin.

"Robin, here to arrest me I see?" he said.

"No, I'm here to take you down."

"What's the difference?"

"You'll see soon enough. And, besides, you're outnumbered, two to one."

"Oh, really now?"

Then, Kitten came down and landed on her feet.

"Kitten." said Starfire.

"Hey, Robbie-poo! Here to ask me out again?"

"Not a chance."

"Well, we'll see who gets dumped in the end."

On that note, Killer Moth and Kitten charged for Robin and Starfire. Robin jumped and kicked Killer Moth, and Starfire threw starbolts at Kitten. Kitten pulled out her plasma whip and hit Starfire. Killer Moth grabbed Robin and threw him at Starfire. Starfire got up and grabbed Kitten and took her high into the sky. Kitten punched Starfire in the jaw, and Starfire dropped her. Kitten fell on a rooftop of one of the many buildings in Jump City. Robin was on the ground with Killer Moth. Robin threw discs at Killer Moth. They exploded and froze Killer Moth's feet. Killer Moth got out and punched Robin, sending him through a glass door of the building Kitten and Starfire were fighting on. Starfire threw starbolts at Kitten. Kitten dodged them and whipped Starfire again. Starfire shot out beams from her eyes. Kitten dodged them.

"You seem to have gotten faster and stronger from our last encounter." said Starfire.

"Yeah, well, when you train to defeat someone you hate dearly, it pays off." Kitten replied.

Starfire grabbed Kitten and smashed her through the roof, and down onto the floor. Robin heard the commotion and decided to run up to where they were. Killer Moth flew up and followed Robin. Robin arrived and saw Kitten above Starfire. Robin kicked Kitten off and then threw bird-a-rangs at her. Starfire got up and smirked at Robin. Killer Moth came from behind and tackled Robin. Starfire retaliated by grabbing Killer Moth and throwing him out the window.

"Daddy!" yelled Kitten.

Kitten looked at Starfire. She whistled and a giant mutant moth appeared. Kitten got on it and flew down. Starfire and Robin went out the window. Robin landed on the moth, while Starfire floated up in the air. Kitten whipped Starfire, wrapping it around her foot. Robin grabbed his staff and tried to hit Kitten. Before he could, Killer Moth appeared and threw Robin off.

"Robin!" yelled Starfire.

She flew down and caught Robin. Robin threw discs at the mutant moth. They exploded and the moth's wings froze and it fell to the ground. Kitten jumped off and tried to whip Robin. He jumped out of the way. He then kicked Kitten back and she fell on the ground. Killer Moth came down and kicked Robin on the side of his head. Robin fell to the ground, unconscious. As Killer Moth was about to finish Robin off, a fireball hit Killer Moth and he flew into the mutant moth. Starfire looked over and saw Hot Spot and Wildebeest. She flew over to them and said, "Oh, what great timing friends! Robin and I need your assistance."

They nodded and charged for Killer Moth and Kitten. Hot Spot threw more fireballs at Killer Moth. Wildebeest charged the mutant moth and sent it to a building. Kitten whipped Wildebeest and jumped on him. She kicked his face and he went unconscious. Hot Spot shot fire at Kitten. Starfire grabbed Kitten and threw her into a building and through a window. Robin recovered and woke up and saw Wildebeest on the floor and Hot Spot helping Starfire fight Kitten. He got up and ran to them. But, he was being pulled back by a vortex and was pulled in. He screamed before it closed. Starfire and Hot Spot turned around and saw that it was the Master of Games. He pulled out some discs and threw them at Starfire and Hot Spot. They threw starbolts and fireballs at the oncoming discs. Starfire charged at the Master of Games and he flew to a pillar from one of the surrounding buildings. Hot Spot shot out fire and it hit the Master of Games. The Master retaliated by throwing bird-a-rangs at them. Wildebeest came in front and deflected the bird-a-rangs.

"We've got to hit that gem around his neck. It's the only way to free Robin." said Hot Spot.

Starfire nodded and threw multiple starbolts at the Master. Hot Spot threw fireballs at the Master. The oncoming projectiles flew passed the Master, until one of them hit and the gem exploded. Robin came out and landed on the ground. Starfire went to help him up. The Master of Games was enraged and punched Starfire, hard, in the face, sending her flying to the wall. Robin retaliated by throwing discs. Before they hit the Master, Killer Moth jumped in front and called some of his mutant moths and they froze and shattered on the ground. Killer Moth grabbed Hot Spot and threw him on top of the still unconscious Wildebeest. Killer Moth punched Hot Spot in the face, making him go unconscious.

"Two Titans down, two more to go." said Killer Moth.

Robin jumped up and kicked Killer Moth, sending him into the Master of Games. Starfire flew up and threw more starbolts at them. As she lifted her arm to throw another starbolt, a plasma whip wrapped around it. It was Kitten. She pulled Starfire towards her. Kitten kicked Starfire in the gut, leaving her gasping for air. Kitten then kicked Starfire on the top of her head. Starfire slowly got up and grabbed Kitten by her feet and swung her around and let go, sending Kitten out of the building. The giant mutant moth caught Kitten and charged for Starfire. Starfire shot out eyes beams and one hit one of the wings of the mutant moth. The monster fell to the ground. Kitten yelled in anger and called in some mutant moths and ordered them to attack Starfire. Starfire threw starbolts and they hit most of the moths. The remaining moths tried to bite Starfire, but she flew out of the way. She flew down to where Kitten was and took a sharp right turn. The moths ran into Kitten. Killer Moth kicked Robin and he went into the wall. Robin got out and pulled out his staff. He hit Killer Moth with an array of melee attacks. Killer Moth fell to the ground, unconscious. The Master grabbed Robin by his cape and threw him at Starfire. He walked over to them and lifted up his foot. Before he smashed it down, Wildebeest charged into the Master, sending him into another pillar of a building. The pillar broke and fell on the Master. Hot Spot helped Robin and Starfire up. They looked around.

"It seems like the villains have been defeated." said Starfire.

"Looks that way, let's get them to prison before they wake." said Robin.

"We'll take them, you and Starfire keep searching for more of them." said Hot Spot.

"Ok, we'll go and-"

Robin was suddenly attacked by Killer Moth. Starfire shot out a beam and it hit Killer Moth. He retaliated and punched Starfire in the jaw, making her fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin.

"Well Robbie-poo, it seems like I finally have you all to myself!" said Kitten cheerfully.

"Like I said, 'No second dates.'"

Robin threw discs at Kitten. She jumped up and whipped Robin's hand. She then wrapped the whip around his leg and pulled. He fell and was sent flying to the wall. Hot Spot shot out a big fireball at her. The giant mutant moth flew infront of her and it exploded. She ran up and kicked Hot Spot in the face. Wildebeest grabbed Kitten and threw her at Killer Moth. He quickly ran over to them and bashed their heads together. They fell, unconscious. Wildebeest helped Hot Spot up and they grabbed the villains. They woke up Robin and Starfire.

"Now, we'll go take them." said Hot Spot.

"Ok, stay vigilant and be careful." said Robin.

"Right."

They went off to the prison to drop off the villains. Robin and Starfire kept searching through the eastern part of the city, hoping to run into more villains and bring them to justice.

That's a wrap for Chapter 3! Hope you're enjoying it so far. Next update coming soon! What'll happen next? Stay tuned and find out! 'Til next time! See ya!

-TM341


	4. Chapter 4

**Stopping At Nothing: Chapter 4:**

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been caught up with school and I barely have time to write something up. During the summer I had family over and I couldn't help but be with them most of the time! Anyhow I'm back and ready to give you guys more of this story. Well…ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: Terra**

Beast Boy's dad was running down the northern streets of Jump City in search of Beast Boy. As he was running a boulder fell from above and he jumped out of the way. He turned around and saw that it was Terra.

"You…" he said with a snarl.

"Yeah, _me_…" she said back.

"How could you? He and the others trusted you!"

"Heh, life is full of nothing but deception."

"Oh yeah, I bet you would know a lot about that wouldn't you? You're nothing but an evil little bitch!"

With that, Terra was infuriated and threw stones at Beast Boy's father. He jumped out of the way and sent a sonic wave at her. She flew towards the wall and went through it. She got up and threw bricks at him. He jumped up and sent another sonic wave her way. She pulled up a boulder and it exploded when the sonic wave made impact with it. He put his hands together and opened them, revealing a small white ball. He tossed it to her and a few seconds later it exploded. She was sent flying high towards the sky. She brought up a few more boulders. She stood on one and threw the rest at him. He dodged all but one. The one that hit him smashed him into the ground. It created a small crater with him in the middle. He slowly got up. He looked up at her. He had some blood coming from his nose. He clapped and the rock she was on shook. When he separated his hands, the rock exploded. She fell down onto one of the rooftops. He jumped up with the help of a sonic boom. He landed on the rooftop, only to be greeted by oncoming pieces of the roof . He dodged each one and looked at Terra.

"So, I hear you're the one who turned Beast Boy into, well, _Beast Boy._" She said.

"So? What's it to you?" he asked.

"I wonder how he would respond to that if he heard about it?"

"You won't tell him…"

"And why's that?"

"Because I. Won't. Let. You."

"Try and stop me."

He charged for her. As he was getting closer he surrounded his hands with sound. He arms were vibrating like crazy. When he punched her, he broke the sound barrier and she was sent flying. She flew so far, she hit Titans Tower! She got up slowly, her cheek bruised and blood coming from her mouth and nose. Beast Boy's dad appeared in a matter of seconds.

"I like you Beast Boy's dad, you're very maniacal in a cool way."

"If you're trying to butter me up so that I would easily join you, it's not going to work."

"Eh, didn't kill to try, right?"

"Hm, you're a strange girl, you know that?"

"I remember Beast Boy told me the same thing. It's a shame that Slade's getting his way with him _at this very moment_!"

Beast Boy's father's eyes filled with anger and horror. He was going to throw another punch until Terra used the few seconds to trap him in a full body rock encasing. He squirmed to get out, with no prevail.

"Let me out of this you little-!"

"Not a chance, old man, I got orders and they're to capture you. Sadly they weren't to kill you but, hey, what's a crazy villain gonna do am I right?"

"No, you're not."

"Well, let me just tell you that-"

She started talking and went on about how much she hated each and every Titan. At one point, she turned around and Beast Boy's father noticed something on the back of her neck. It was a…mind controlling device! It makes so much sense! He had to get it off of her! He thought of a plan, but he didn't exactly plan how to do it. He was trapped!

"Hey! Were you listening to me!?"

"Does it really matter? I hate you, why should I listen to how much you hate the Titans with all you heart?"

"So…you were listening?"

"No, I was just looking around _trying_ to pay no attention to you."

"Hm, joke all you want. When Slade and your precious Beast Boy get here, we'll see who gets the last laugh…"

He got mad and decided to use that as fuel to break free. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he exhaled, the rock encasing split down in half and he broke free. Terra was surprised and tried to trap him again, but he quickly kicked her in the stomach. As she was gasping for air, he grabbed her by her hair and threw her out the window. He looked down out the window and a rock came up and hit him square in the jaw. He fell out the window and hit the water, hard. He began to slowly sink. He soon woke up and quickly resurfaced. He looked up and saw terra on a boulder and a few more floating around her.

"You just won't give up won't you?"

"Not any time soon!"

He dove into the water. Terra looked around to see if she could spot him. A few seconds later, a huge blast of water hit her from behind. She turned around and saw that Beast Boy's dad was flying right at her. He had used the blast of water to get into the air. She retaliated and threw a few boulders at him. He dodged them and tackled her. They both fell into the water. He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed a little. Blood came out of her mouth. She clenched her fists and a boulder came down from above on him. She resurfaced and gasped for breath. After she regained some air, she was pulled back under and she noticed that Beast Boy's father's finger was rapidly vibrating. He touched her forehead gently, and it caused an explosion and she went through the water at sonic speed. He resurfaced, caught his breath and went back down. He waited and…she didn't return. Most likely she resurfaced and ran away.

'_Typical_.' He thought.

He swam up to shore and laid down. He saw the huge hole in Titans Tower (from the boulder that hit it a few days earlier). He grinned and slowly got up.

"Maybe I should wait here since Terra said that Slade and Garfield were coming." He said.

He ran inside and hid. Waiting for the sinister villain and his son to appear…

**I know, short but, don't fret! I'll try my hardest to make them longer for your enjoyment! Thanks for reading! Remember to leave reviews, good or bad, it doesn't matter! Until next time! See ya!**

**-TM341**


End file.
